Deceptive Passions
by Doll Factory
Summary: SASUXNARU //... Sometimes things arn't so straight forward.
1. 00

Dedication to Blue from Pink

Blue asked me to write her a story so i did, i dont own any of the naruto characters blah blah...This story is SasuxNaru so...yay:D

**00**

A short blond haired boy of 17 walked past Chidori Park gloomily, cursing under his breath and dragging his feet as he went. He tugged a small black suitcase at his side.

He had just been evicted from his apartment and was wondering what to do next, his friend Kiba had offered for him to come and live with him for a while but Naruto declined. He hated excepting charity from people; he wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet. However, this 'standing on his own two feet' had proven harder to Naruto than he had expected.

_Ugh! I need to start looking for a place to live_ he thought to himself, _moping around here's not going to get me anywhere! _He walked a little further and then dropped to his knees suddenly and flung his arms in the air.

"WHY!! How was I supposed to know the bastard I fought with was the landlord's son! I did _not _deserve this!" he banged his fists repeatedly on the pavement " Nyh! Now I feel so pathetic!"

" Naruto?" came a voice from above him "is that you?" a pink haired girl crouched down Infront of the boy and put a hand on his head. " What _are _you doing, it's just like you to cause a scene."

Naruto looked up to see the few people around looking at him as if to say "What an idiot."

He retracted into a ball.

"Leave me alone Sakura."

Sakura looked at him red in the face, apparently upset at being ignored; she took Naruto's suitcase with one hand and grabbed his arm with the other.

" Come on idiot lets go, if you stay out here any longer someone might see what a lunatic you are and take you away to the asylum" she smiled.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach Sakura's house, her mother answered the door as Sakura had forgotten her keys and looked disgusted to see the nine tailed fox boy with her daughter.

Sakura dragged Naruto up two flights of pink stairs and into a room labelled " Sakura's domain, CHA!" she pushed him onto her bed and pulled back the curtains.

Light shone through the four long windows and lit up the whole pink room, Naruto looked around and saw a computer and a desk in the right corner of her room almost covered in stuffed animals. Next to it was what seemed to be a whole library of Shojo Manga and wha- MORE stuffed animals. Naruto started to wish he could leave this strange girl, and room as soon as possible.

"Sakura! There is someone at the door for you!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Grr! That woman is so annoying" Sakura breathed, " coming" she shouted back as sweetly as she could, "wait here" she said to Naruto "you can play with my stuffed animals if you want"

She left the room.

"…Hell no" Naruto said quietly, staring wide eyed at the weird creatures. _What the hell is this! A toy store? Maybe if I could just-_

Sakura entered the room again accompanied by Shikamaru,

"Hey, HEY! What are you doing!" she glared evilly at Naruto who was already half out the window. He fell back in bumping his head on the ground.

" Ouch! Oh… hey Shikamaru" he said sitting up and rubbing his head. Shikamaru went and sat cross-legged on a pink beanbag near a large blue stuffed giraffe he eyed the blond suspiciously and turned to Sakura.

" What's _he_ doing here?"

" IM HERE BECAUSE SHE DRAGGED ME HERE!!" Naruto said. He flung himself at Shikamaru and clung to him " save me."

"Get off me!" he said shaking his arm lazily in a poor attempt to get Naruto off, "I'm here to see Sakura's sister anyway, it was troublesome but I walked here from my house. What's with you today anyway, although annoying you don't seem quite as chirpy as usual." Naruto suddenly remembered his dilemma again and slid off Shikamaru back into a ball.

"Grr! This is all your fault" Sakura yelled grabbing Shikamaru by his jacket and shaking him.

"How is this my fault!"

" I got evicted!" Naruto yelled, Sakura let go of Shikamaru.

"Aw! Naruto." She said " you can stay with me, I will ask my parents, I'm sure they won't mind"

"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden on your family, I would rather just find another place" Naruto whispered.

" Hmm… well if you want a new place I know someone who has just recently bought property, he is renting rooms out and I think he has some spare, if you would like I could ask about it for you…"

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with his big blue eyes happily.

" Y-you would do that for me." He pounced on the brown haired boy hugging him " your such a good friend"

"Ah!" Shikamaru fell back and struggled to get Naruto off him.

" The place is called Akatsuki house," he explained " and the guy I was telling you about is called Deidara"

" Dei-dara…hmm" Naruto said.

_I wonder what that guy will be like, I hope he's nicer than my old landlord._

Shikamaru took out his phone and began dialling his friend's number.

" You can stay here tonight if you like" Sakura said her words drenched in sympathy,

_Ugh! She'll hit me if I __**don't**__ accept right._


	2. Chapter 01

_**Chapter 1**_

_It was afternoon the next day and _despite the rain Naruto walked with a spring in his step carrying the map Shikamaru had given him to Akatsuki house. He had excitedly dashed the first half of the way but this had caused him to crash into an old woman and her dog so he had been walking ever since. He took a right round some tall hedges and than a left across the road covering himself with his coat. Shikamaru had arranged it all over the phone and Naruto was to move in straight away, He had slept at Sakura's house that night but didn't get much sleep. Not only was he thinking about what his new home would be like but the main reason he couldn't sleep was because he was sleeping right by a large stuffed hippo which Naruto was convinced was evil.

Nevertheless he felt energy surge through him as soon as he set out for Akatsuki house. He skipped along merrily splashing in the puddles, as he went not watching where he was going. He crashed straight into an old lady using a Zima frame with an attached umbrella on it; Naruto went flying head first into a puddle. The woman looked back at him briefly and walked on. He looked angrily at her through blue eyes.

" What is wrong with you" he yelled enraged "And now your walking away! What if I had been seriously hurt!" the woman ignored him, Naruto attempted to lift himself from the puddle and fell back in " Ahh!" he growled " y'know what this is called, do you know! Hit and run. HIT AND RUN!" he screamed childishly. His attention suddenly turned to the fact the map he was just holding had disappeared.

"N-n-no!" _this is all HER fault evil glare_

Naruto splashed wildly in the puddle still trying to lift himself to his feet, he succeeded and flicked his wet hair from his eyes.

He saw a girl standing in the rain straight ahead of him, she was looking at him as if wondering whether to approach or not. She held a large pastel green umbrella over her dark hair and wore a long black coat which almost reached the floor, her pale grey eyes matched the rest of her clothing, the girl held Naruto's soaked map in her hands and moved towards him.

"E-excuse me," she said blushing slightly " y-you dropped this."

Naruto looked at her, eyes wide.

" The ink has run but well, I watched you looking at it earlier and… well if it's a map maybe I can help you." She looked down to the ground realising what she had just said made her sound like a stalker.

" You see I-I know my way around here s-so…" she held out her umbrella to Naruto letting herself be taken in by the rain. "Please let me help you!"

Naruto looked at her still then finally spoke.

" Do you know a place called Akatsuki house"

" Akatsuki house…are you talking about the mansion on Rasengan Street?"

"Mansion?"

"Yes. I moved in there a month ago."

The blond looked at her happily " really!" he took hold of her hand " could you show me the way, and you have to tell me all about this place. I'm Naruto by the way I'm going to be living there too"

The girl looked as if she might faint from the contact but gripped Naruto's cold hand nevertheless.

"I'm Hinata." She blurted as they started walking. " I'm sure you'll like it at Akatsuki mansion, everyone's really great there, there's me Sasuke, Sai and Tenten so far but it's fun" she smiled

"Deidara's really nice too. The mansions quite big so if you want I could show you around, you might lose your way if you go by yourself"

"Uh yeah sure." _Wha- it's that big how much am I paying for this room! _

" Deidara will lay down the rules of the house for you when we get there."

"Rules?"

"Mmm like when rent is due, how we split the electricity bill and things like that. Also he has a rule about the third floor, he won't let anyone up there, its like he's got something to hide" she laughed.

…_What the heck! This guy sounds really weird, what could he be doing in there, oh god and here come the mental images…."_ sounds like he's a pretty reserved guy."

" Mmhmm " Hinata replied. " I couldn't even begin to imagine what he does in there"

…_I can…._ " No neither can I"

They talked the rest of the way there about the house, when Hinata asked about where Naruto used to live he lied and told her he left to look for a better place. _No way am I going to tell her I got kicked out for fighting, I don't want to ruin my chance of making a new friend already, _they turned the corner once more and were confronted with…

" Akatsuki house"

_This is where I'm going to live?_

Naruto looked down the long drive to the wide mansion front face covered in brown brick with ivy twisting up its sides and round the windows, they ran to the door both soaking from the rain, Hinata opened the large mahogany doors with her key.

Naruto followed tugging his water sodden suitcase up the few steps onto the porch.

Someone pulled open the door from the other side.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata gasped.

The tall Raven-haired boy in the doorway smiled at Hinata sweetly, the warm glow coming from inside the house made him look almost angelic, he bent down to her level and pointed behind her.

" You do realise your being followed by a blond haired idiot don't you Hinata-chan?" he said smirking at Naruto who suddenly became red with anger, he clenched his fists. _The first guy I meet at this house and he's a complete asshole! … Do I really look like an idiot ._

" Y-Yes he's the new guy, he's going to be living here now." She said ducking under Sasuke's arm and into the house " Come on Naruto."

"Hmm…really" Sasuke looked Naruto up and down " he doesn't _look_ as if he can afford it here"

Naruto exploded with rage " All right fairy boy lets go! I'll take you now! You're going down," Naruto yelled at Sasuke preparing to fight.

Sasuke looked at him as if bored.

" I wouldn't want to be taken 'down' by you, and as much as I'm sure you'd love me on top of you I think I will have to decline," he walked out into the porch and up to Naruto who stood there looking shocked, he smirked " don't get cocky nooB, and you won't get hurt."

He opened his black umbrella and walked off into the rain leaving Naruto still in a state of shock.

_I was just totally owned._

Naruto almost went running after him but remembered Hinata was waiting for him to go inside.

" Pfft, what a great start to my stay here" he mumbled.

He stepped into a grand orange room its high ceiling lined with gold pattern and it's floors with mahogany furniture, there was a step up into the narrow hallway, which looked like a smaller extension of the room. Naruto looked up above the opening to the hallway and saw an arch shaped window in the tall wall over looking the entrance; it looked peculiar and quite daunting. Naruto wondered whether that window might be one from the third floor but it only looked to be one floor up.

He stepped up into the hall and caught a glimpse of himself in the wide mirror above a phone table. He pushed his damp hair from his face.

_I really do look pathetic _he thought

…_Maybe that Sasuke had good reason to say I looked like I couldn't afford this place, it's so fancy . . Grr! That doesn't stop him from being a bastard though, I defiantly wont forgive him! _

Hinata studied the time on the grandfather clock near the entrance.

"Ah you must be Naruto!" Naruto jumped seeing someone else's reflection in the mirror with him and almost let out a scream, a blond haired beauty with a pink frilly apron and pink washing up gloves on put a hand on his shoulder and spun him round.

"I'm Deidara. Hehe it looks like you got a little wet hmm."

_What a beautiful woman! At least the girls here are hot! _Naruto thought, a little relieved_…but didn't Shikamaru say this friend of his was…unless…_ a look of horror crossed Naruto's face as Deidara shook his hand and began explaining the rules of the house to him…_unless…HE'S CROSS DRESSING! _Naruto went pale. TTTT_ no wonder he doesn't want anyone on the third floor it's probably filled with women's clothing and, and dresses and shoes and… gasp he probably has his friends over and they dress up in weird clothes and have tea and-and-and NO WONDER THIS PLACE HAD ROOMS FREE! _Naruto laughed nervously moving away slyly but managed to trip over nothing and fall backwards crashing into two other people coming to welcome the new arrival. The girl managed to catch Naruto and haul him to his feet.

"Wow your clumsy! Ugh and your wet" she said rubbing the wetness away on her red tracksuit bottoms, the boy next to her held out his hand and smiled stiffly " Welcome Naruto, I'm Sai and this is Tenten."

" Hey Sai, Tenten…uh sorry I fell on you"

"Naruto!" Hinata said tapping him on the shoulder, Naruto almost yelled again but held it in. " I'm sorry but I have stuff to do could I show you round later, you said you were on floor 4 right, well just take the elevator round the back of the house up there."

_...What stuff? _" Ok, I'll go and unpack my things up there now" Naruto replied.

" I'll show you how to get there" Sai offered taking Naruto's suitcase.

"Ok well I'll see you later." She said and hurried through the door on the right.

"Lets go then"

Sai signalled for Naruto to follow him, which he did after saying thank you and goodbye to and Deidara and Tenten.

Sai took Naruto through several rooms each one bigger then the last, he marvelled at the décor, he had never been to a place before that was so amazing, he worried a little about dragging mud through the house and dropping food on the carpets, everything looked so clean!

They finally came to a small room at the back of the house, plain, dim and quite boring in comparison; it was home to the elevator, also plain and unattractive.

"You can get in from the other side too, It has two doors, so if you come in late and you don't want to make any noise you can go round the back" Sai said ushering Naruto in the lift, he pressed the button and the doors came together silently.

" This house is awesome Sai, I can't believe I'm living here! I want to get to know all of you too…well perhaps not Deidara so much…but definitely you, Tenten and Hinata."

" Do you like Hinata?" Sai said suddenly.

" Huh what?" Naruto looked suddenly taken aback, He'd never actually thought about her like that. "Don't go there Naruto, were all very protective of her and if you hurt her I will rip off your pe-"

" No I don't like Hinata in that way, we only just met" Naruto waved his hands defensively.

"Hmm…well good."

Naruto sighed.

" Anyway" Sai began, more cheerful this time " Tenten and I were thinking of going out tomorrow afternoon and your welcome to join us if you like."

" Yeah sure!"

"Great, meet us at the Front doors at twelve"

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself… and your penis"

"What?"

"…Nothing"

The doors opened and Naruto walked out onto the landing with his suitcase, he turned back to see the doors closing on Sai.

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted. Sai just waved wearing that stiff smile he had flashed Naruto in the hall.

Naruto clutching his suitcase turned to face the corridor._ Now which is my room._

The first room he came to was thankfully his he thought he might have had to look around for ages_._ Although, There were only two other rooms up there, the one across from his own room looked to be another bedroom, the other a bathroom. Naruto pulled out a bronze key from his garish orange trousers and looked at the number engraved upon it, making sure he hadn't made a mistake in finding his room. Glancing at the number on the door and back again he decided he hadn't, slid the key into the door and twisted it. He muttered under his breath as he walked through the door not even taking in his grand surroundings properly.

He still could only think of one thing.

"Sasuke!" he hissed "What a bastard, does he think he's better than I am! He's so full of it, I'll show him who's better!" he chucked his sodden black suitcase on the neat woven rug beside him and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"I'll pay him back doubly for what he said to me. He won't know what's hit him! But how to do it? I know! I could write 'Sasuke sucks' on the side of the mansion…actually its so nice here there's no point in messing it up. Plus Deidara might throw me out. No. I must think of something better. Nothing too drastic I just want to embarrass him, make him look stupid… " Naruto began plotting his revenge on Sasuke when his phone rang. He almost fell off the bed. He tripped over a kink in the rug and fell on his suitcase, He unzipped it scrambling to find his phone. He felt it vibrating and pushed his hand in among the folded shirts. He clicked the call button and began stuffing clothes back into his bag.

"Hello" he choked. He wedged the phone between the side of his face and his shoulder.

"Hello, Naruto" came the voice on the other end. Naruto's heart leapt, "It's Kiba, how's the house search going?" Happy to hear a familiar voice, Naruto stopped plotting revenge and lay back down on the bed.

" Well my luck must have changed." He said " I found a place almost straight away, Shikamaru helped me find a room."

" All right! That's great, when do you move in? Hey if you need any help I could come over."

" No that's ok, I already moved in, it was today actually and well I don't have much stuff so…"

" Ahh right ok then. Settling in alright I hope, Neighbours nice?"

" Yeah…well most of them"

Naruto explained the his whole 'Sasuke's such a bastard' story and finished it with "...And to top it all off the landlord cross dresses around the house!"

"Strange"

"I know! I know! But everyone else didn't seem to notice so I'm guessing he must do it often."

"No wonder there were rooms free at that place" Kiba exclaimed, It was refreshing to talk to Kiba, He and Naruto shared similar opinions on almost everything.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

" Tell ya what lets go out tomorrow, y'know celebrate you finding somewhere and me finding someone."

"Someone?" he said into the mobile, he heard Kiba laugh.

" You say it as if it's impossible for you to comprehend."

" Did you just ring me up to boast about having a new girlfriend?"

"…"

"I thought so." Naruto sighed

"Her names Ino." Kiba began, and started listing all her 'lovely' physical features off one by one. Naruto's mind wandered back to plotting his revenge as Kiba continued to ramble on. He took the phone away from his ear, switched it to loudspeaker and placed it on a side table. He noticed a dressing gown hanging up on the back of the door. _Wow this is more like a hotel than an apartment building complementary towels and everything I bet.._

He removed his wet shirt and slung it on a radiator to dry, he did the same with his trousers and his socks. He pulled the soft black dressing gown over his damp skin and sat on the black sheets once more and picked up his mobile.

"yeah she sounds great Kiba, but I've got to go, you know how it is when you first move in, really crazy."

"Oh alright, I'll see you tomorrow? 1 o'clock in the usual place outside the park by me."

"sure"

"ok see ya!"

"bye."

Naruto sighed.

the unusual smell of the room was making his head spin, it was a light fragrance that filled the room. He soon dried off and swiftly became quite drowsy. He slid onto the floor from his sitting position and crawled along the floor to his wet suitcase, now between the bed and the window, and rested his head on it closing his eyes._ I should really be sleeping on the bed but I'm closer to the radiator here. _He thought to himself. And fell asleep still clutching his phone in his hand.

Hours passed while Naruto slept. As it grew darker the rest of the house started to hit the hay too. There were a few exceptions though.

The lights on the third floor illuminated the drive before them as Sasuke Uchiha came striding up from the gates still holding his wide black umbrella even though now it was hardly raining at all.

The doors of the lift opened and he walked in; he pressed number four silently with the tip of his closed umbrella and the lift ascended.


	3. Chapter 02

_**Heya! It's Chapter 2, yay! - i hope you like it . I worte this on and off for ages, because i suffer from lazyness D lol. **_

_**Please review guys! thankies!! **_

_**I do not own any of the characters blah blah ... **_

_**Written for Amy(o0oBezelneffo0o). Love you Naru-chan. :D**_

--

Chapter 2

Naruto turned over still half asleep clinging to the black duvet; he must have pulled it down onto himself in his sleep he thought. He flicked open his phone.

"11:30…" he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and blinked. " Oh no! Crap! I only have twenty minutes to get ready and it will probably take me fifteen minutes to find my way to the front of the house." This was a great exaggeration of course.

He took his clothes from the radiator and hurried into the bathroom he returned to his bedroom after having a shower brushing his teeth and throwing on his clothes.

He bolted out the front door into the corridor and crashed into Deidara.

He flew back against the floor, Naruto clumsily stood up.

"Deidara!" he said "I'm so sorry" he grimaced as he saw Deidara was wearing cosplay again, it looked like a 'Misa from Death Note ' type outfit complete with red nail polish. …_Lovely…_

"N-Naruto, you certainly seem lively today." He said holding out a hand and hauling him up. " I came up to give you this," he handed Naruto a bronze key. " you see there was a little mix up with your key, I've made copies just in case the owner of the key looses it and it seems I gave you the spare to Sasuke-kun's room. I only just noticed this morning and I don't think Sasuke-kun came home last night so he wont know I made this mistake." Naruto stared at the man in disbelief, was Deidara perhaps totally mentally retarded. " Don't tell him m'kay Naru-chan" Naruto cringed at his new nickname and decided that Deidara **must** be mentally retarded.

"Ok." He replied with a smile "I'll move over to the other room now." Deidara winked at him.

"Aww your such a cute boy Naru-chan!" he ruffled his hair and turned for the lift. " Bye bye!"

Naruto stood there looking as if he was about to boil over like a kettle. That or given Deidara quite a hefty bitch slap.

He quickly made the bed and grabbed his things, transferring them to the opposite room. This room was actually more to Naruto's taste, it was a rich orange like the hallway he had been in the day before, also the smell of the room didn't make him feel light headed like Sasuke's room had. He suspected the bastard had spread poison down in the room so that only he, the spawn of Satan, could survive in it.

Naruto checked his phone once he had finished.

"11:57, better go" he mumbled and ran towards the lift.

12:03 and he made it to the front porch. 6 minutes, a new record perhaps?

Naruto Glared at Sasuke as he followed Tenten down the gravel drive. If Naruto's eyes were lasers he was sure he would have burned two holes through the bastards back, in fact where was his blowtorch…

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was now talking to Sai.

Tenten came from the front and started talking to him about Naruto. He didn't say much – let her do all the talking like always he thought.

"he's so clumsy its kinda cute though dontcha think."

Sasuke turned around to see him again. He turned back to Tenten and asked what planet she was from, she responded by playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey! I was only asking. I mean come on, you're asking me if I think HE is cute. Do I look gay to you?"

"Yes", piped up a voice from behind.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto meet his icy glare. He smiled seeing Sasuke looking slightly pissed.

"What did you say?"

"I said you look like a gay," He replied louder this time. "Why am I wrong?"

"Yes!" he stopped walking and turned to face Naruto.

Naruto grinned "Touch a nerve did I?"

Sasuke glared at him. He then smirked at Naruto who looked slightly taken aback.

"And how would you know a gay person when you saw one? Gay yourself? Or just wishful thinking?"

It was now Naruto's turn to glare at the bastard in front of him.

_A penis joke! A penis joke! Naruto, come on, use one of them!_ Sai thought _it's the only way Naruto!_ Watching the two and wishing he had his video camera.

Sasuke stepped forward towards him now within kissing distance.

"Well, it looks like you're not going to say anything anytime soon –your little brain clearly can't comprehend it. But if I were gay, which I'm not, I don't do dobes". Sasuke smirked and turned back round and started walking towards the gates of the park.

_Me getting owned am starting to become quite a habit isn't it? Damn that gay ass bastard! ._

"So, Naruto" Tenten began "Seeing as your new to the house and were all going to be friends now I say we play the name game!! What d'ya say guys?" This was answered by two very large sighs and mutterings of how much this particular game sucked ass.

"The name game is where each of us in turn will say our names, age, occupation and then just some general stuff that you might wish to add on".

"Did we not already play this game? On the first day of high school", Sasuke sighed.

"We're not at an alcoholics meeting either", Sai raised his arm in the air and shouted "I'm Sai and I'm an alcoholic!!"

A man walking his dog looked over at him with a strange expression on his face and a woman pulled her small child away with her nose turned up.

"Ignore him, ignore him. He has a condition", Tenten called after them.

"Anyway", Naruto prompted.

"Yes anyway, I will go first", Tenten turned slightly to Naruto as the walked down the path into the park. "I am Tenten as you know", she smiled, "I'm 17 years old and I'm a student".

"Don't you have a job?" Naruto asked.

"Yes - well no. I did; but I moved on from it, although I'm looking for new places. Actually speaking of those sorts of things, Is there any vacancies at your work Sai?"

"Not that I know of. You'll have to go and enquire at the counter in Ann Summers I believe".

Naruto almost tripped over an uprooted tree root; Sasuke walked on silently beside him.

"And my random piece of information is that I am skilled in the arts of kendo, karate, tai kwon do and ju-jitsu" she smiled nodding.

"Wow, you fight?"

"Controlled obviously, not like how yobs fight", Tenten grinned.

"I always wanted to do some sort of martial art", Naruto laughed "Although I'm too clumsy with my fists; however I have always fancied a go with nun chucks", he said a grin across his face.

"Familiar with cylindrical shaped objects now, are we?" Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto glared at him.

They finally found a patch of grass under a tree and spread themselves out on it, all but Sasuke who leant against the tree. There was a pond right in front of them with swans and pond life gliding through the waters and only a few people about. It was a cool day; the sun was out but so were several clouds.

"Maybe I could teach you a few moves some time Naruto", Tenten said ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"Yeah cool".

"Ok me next!" Sai said "I'm 17, also a student, but I work in Ann Summers" He grinned. "And- "

"Ah Naruto! There you are!" Kiba strode towards them with Sakura, Ino and shikamaru.

"Hey! Kiba!" Naruto stood up and waved. The group came over.

"Sai, Tenten, these are my friends Kiba, Sakura and you must be Ino..?"

"yes, I am.." the blond replied waving a little.

"And who's this?" Sakura asked walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up.

"No one interesting Sakura" Naruto said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 17 years old, I'm a student and I think your pink hair is beautiful."

Naruto could tell he wasn't being quite truthful on his last statement.

Sakura stared back at the beautiful raven haired boy in front of her colour flushing her cheeks.

The group of them sat under the tree, Tenten was quizzing Ino, and Kiba, Sai and Naruto were deep in discussion. Sakura was talking to Sasuke who was propping himself up by the tree, Naruto couldn't help but glance over every now and then to get a gist of what they were saying but he couldn't make anything out. He couldn't tell what was annoying him more; Sasuke was talking to sakura or the fact Sakura was flirting with the bastard. He made mental notes to have with words with both of them before the picnic was over.

The day went on; everyone was getting on well bar the exception of the blonde and the raven; Tenten eventually brought out the food and laid it down, passing everyone a plastic plate and cup. The food was alright - cheap, packaged food wasn't exactly amazing; Naruto made the mistake of trying an egg custard tart - _this tastes like packaged arse _- he thought. It was when he had thrown the remains of the tart away that he realised Sasuke was stood by himself, away from Sakura for the first time since they arrived. Naruto decided to take this opportunity to talk to the bastard; he marched over, grabbed his arm and walked over away from the rest of the group by the pond.

"What the fuck do you think your playing at?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow at the small blonde in front of him.

"Stop flirting with Sakura - she's not very clever and she doesn't realise you are a bastard and related to the devil so back off and leave her alone".

"Hey, she likes me and its not like anyone can blame her", Sasuke smirked, shrugging slightly.

Naruto glared. "She deserves better than someone like you".

The two continued to argue and before long, the rest of the gang seemed to notice.

"Lover's tiff", Sai smirked as he helped himself to the desserts that Tenten had just laid out.

"Well I better tell them about the desserts before they are all gone - I know Naruto hates it when he misses out on pudding'", Kiba said. He got up, picked up one of the jam tarts and began to walk over to the two who were still arguing away from the group; the others who were still eating at the picnic all decided to watch. Kiba wasn't exactly the best person at confrontation so it would be funny to see how he would manage to get a word in edge ways as Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting.

As Kiba walked over, he began to hear snippets of what the two were arguing about - it seemed to be about a certain pink-haired friend of theirs which Kiba turned to look at as he continued onward. She was stood eating a chocolate mini roll and observing Kiba as he walked over to the arguing pair. Before he realised, he was closer than he thought to the pair of arguing housemates and managed to walk straight in to them. Kiba managed to keep his balance but Naruto yelled and Sasuke followed him as they both fell in to the pond.

There was silence among everyone as they realised what had just happened; Naruto spluttered and tried to wipe the water from his eyes when he realised he was holding on to Sasuke who was looking at him; soaking wet but still cool and composed. The two looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before they heard deafening laughter and turned to look at the gang who were all on the floor from laughing so much. Naruto smiled slightly at the situation and chuckled slightly before he turned to Sasuke and saw that he was smirking at him.

"What?"

"You were clinging on to me pretty tight then weren't you dobe?"

"Shut up no I wasn't", Naruto glared at him.

"And your nice and wet", Sasuke added.

"Shut up your freaking me out", Naruto said. He tried to crawl over to the edge of the pond before he realised that he was being kept by a hand on his trousers. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was looking at him; not smirking; not glaring; he looked at Naruto in a way that made Naruto's heart flutter slightly. Naruto stared back for a few seconds before he ripped his trousers from the raven's grip and took the hand that Kiba was offering to him to get out of the pond.

Naruto sighed and he got on all fours and he shook the water off of him like an animal. Kiba shouted and tried to get out of the way but was caught in the crossfire of water bullets.

"This was your fault Kiba. I won't forget that", Naruto said with a smirk.

"I bet you wont." Kiba joked wiping his face with his hand.

Several fan girl screams came from over by the tree as Sasuke removed his shirt Ino and Sakura watched him intently hoping to see him take off more.

"Hey Ino! Your supposed to be my girlfriend not Sasuke's fan girl!"

He ran over to them and ushered her away.

_As if falling in the pond didn't get him enough attention…_Naruto thought

Sasuke noticed Naruto watching. "Taking a good look are we?"

"Ah! No!" He put his hands over his eyes.

"c'mon Naruto you shouldn't be wearing those wet clothes let me take them off you" Tenten came up behind him and began to lift his shirt up.

"NO NO!! I'm fine really!"

He pushed her hands away, but she managed to grab hold of him again and force his shirt from his wet body.

Naruto went red, everyone was looking at him, including Sasuke.

"You're all perverts!" Naruto Declared

They all laughed except Sasuke who was again in conversation with Sakura.

Naruto sat beside Kiba who had dragged Ino away from drooling over a very wet Sasuke and had proceeded to stuff himself with the desserts Tenten brought.

Sasuke continued to talk to Sakura. He got bored of her chatter after the first ten minutes but let her carry on. He looked up at the tree he was leaning on, the cherry blossoms gently fell from it. He glanced over at Naruto his eyes lingering a little too long over the back of the small blond; and then back at Sakura. He didn't much like socializing, but did it anyway to pass the time.

A blossom fell on his nose. Sakura noticing this took this opportunity to lean closer to him and blow it off his face, he blinked at her and smiled. He had had an idea he would make life more fun for himself…

Naruto pulled his orange t-shirt off the tree branch and waved it in the air with both hands. It had dried reasonably quickly, probably because it was such a nice day. He put it back on and helped Tenten tidy away all the leftover food into the bags.

'You guys should come visit us sometime' Tenten said to Ino.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kiba would want to visit Naruto as well. " She replied smiling.

Naruto and Kiba volunteered to carry the bags back to the house. And went on ahead shortly followed by Sai, Ino and Tenten.

Sakura went to follow them but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Sasuke, what is it?"

Sasuke wasted no time in pulling her back behind the tree, he held one hand with his own and his other hand tilted her chin up so that her lips met his.

--

x


	4. Chapter 03

"I don't know what to do Kiba! He's so annoying".

Naruto Uzumaki stood behind the counter of the hardware store; he checked the price on the paint the man opposite him was purchasing, "Wow; no way I would ever pay that amount for paint" he mumbled. He gave the man his receipt, "I know it's only been two weeks but still! …I know I know" -sigh-

"Hey Uzumaki, get back on the job please. There's things that need to be moved and stacking to be done", one of the nameless managers called out to Naruto. Kiba nodded and pushed the blonde towards the manager.

"Uh, yes sir", Naruto said. He ran over to him, "Ok what do you want me to do?"

He spent the next three hours shifting boxes, stacking shelves and re-pricing items. Kiba was going twice as fast as him, Chouji offering to help them out also, whilst he was off in a daydream and couldn't keep his mind off of that 'Bastard Sasuke'. He kept running through trial situations but even then he kept losing; Kiba noticed Naruto's 'away with the fairies' attitude and glomped him from behind; Naruto dropped a box of bubble wrap he was carrying.

"What's bugging you?" Naruto looked straight through him and off into the distance; Kiba screwed up his nose at this. "Sasuke again?.. Ugh your obsessed!"

"Who's this Sasuke?" Chouji asked respectfully.

"Am not! I'm just concerned for the rest of the world that in this generation we will know Damien the son of the devil himself", Naruto turned to Chouji, "He's one of my new housemates and he's the son of the devil; I've moved house recently after a…situation and now I'm stuck with him", Naruto glared at nothing reproachfully.

"And I guess he's annoying you then?" Chouji added.

"What the heck are you spewing?" Kiba muttered, "Damien?"

"Well if I never see him again it will be way too soon."

"And that's not a very nice thing to say is it dobe?" Naruto whipped round to see Sasuke, the familiar expression on his face.

"TEME!"

"So this is where you work then, how…quaint".

Naruto fumed. _So this must be Sasuke then _Chouji thought. He watched as Kiba muttered a quiet greeting to Sasuke before excusing himself to a few metres away, stacking other boxes. Chouji decided to stay and oversee the situation in case it turned ugly.

"Get out of here! What's your problem? Not only do you bug me at home but you have to come to my work to piss me off too! Looks like you're the one obsessed not me!"

"Obsessed? I don't think I said anything about being obsessed?" He smirked and Naruto grimaced. "Nice place you work Naru-chan." Sasuke looked round the hardware store, looking as if he was about to laugh.

"Well at least I don't just mooch all my money off my parents like someone stood here".

Sasuke clearly wasn't phased by this remark. He turned his attention to Chouji who he hadn't really noticed till then, he looked him up and down briefly. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked. Chouji was a fairly large guy, with auburn hair in a scruffy style, small piggy eyes and pale-ish skin.

"W-what! NO! Don't say things like that with a straight face!" Naruto yelled; Chouji's eyes darkened - he didn't like it when his friends were made fun of, especially in front of him. Sasuke laughed a little.

"So you're the guy that's been harassing my friend?" Chouji asked.

"…hmn" he looked back at Chouji, who he had already forgotten to have been there.

"It bugs me with you making fun of him, so you should just leave him alone okay? Or at least try to get on because you are living together after all".

Sasuke sighed "You're right."

Chouji nodded and Naruto looked shocked.

"What?! He's right? What!?" Am I hearing things?"

"Lets see if we can get on Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him and held out a hand. Naruto looked at it as if he was being offered a dead badger; but took his hand anyway and shook it. Sasuke was up to something, or maybe he really just wanted to be friends; he didn't really know but he felt something wasn't right. It was bastard-Sasuke, he didn't believe a word out of the bastards mouth. Kiba also came back over when he realised that no one was going to die.

"So I was wondering Naruto", Sasuke started, "Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" he was still smiling.

Naruto was starting to get a little freaked out. This was totally out of character. Who are you and what have you done with that bastard!?

"Oh don't worry, Naru-chan, you can bring your boyfriends too."

Ok no it's still Sasuke…

"Che.. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date", Kiba said

¬_¬..

"What the fuck!? date!?" Naruto hit Kiba who couldn't help himself laughing at his own joke; Chouji grinned.

"I can't, I'm working", Chouji said; Sasuke didn't seem to care either way. Sasuke watched their childish display. "Well whatever, Naruto and Kiba, both of you meet me outside the front of the house round about noon-ish if you want to come. I'll see you then I guess. It would be bad for my reputation to stay talking to you two any longer."

Naruto scowled at him.

"Later Dobe"

"See…SEE WHAT I MEAN", Naruto said rounding on Chouji. Chouji just grinned.

"Heh…" Chouji smiled.

"He's so annoying!!"

Naruto hung his head; Kiba placed his hands firmly on his shoulders and gave him a good shake.

"Wake up okay". He picked up the box Naruto had dropped and handed it to him, "We've got to get back to work".

For Naruto's remaining few hours he ended up just messing about with the bubble wrap in the boxes; he wrapped Kiba in it and Kiba did the same for Naruto and they fought in the bubble wrap; Chouji laughing at the pair as he continued to work. "We get paid virtually nothing, so we might as well have some fun" said Naruto as he always did when it was a choice between work and play.

--

When Naruto got home that evening he was approached by Tenten asking him if Sasuke had actually gone to tell them about them all meeting up the next day.

… So they had asked him to ask him - Naruto was a little disappointed but shrugged it off with a thought of 'why should it matter who asked me anyway.'

He declined her offer claming he had an appointment with the doctor. She looked disappointed but understood.

He dropped into an armchair next to the fire, Tenten and Sai were sat on the sofa and Hinata was knelt on the floor. Deidara came in from the hall.

"Hey guys".

"Hey", Tenten said, everyone else just nodded except Hinata who made a small noise in greeting.

Deidara lent over the back of the sofa between Tenten and Sai and reached for the remote, he switched on the TV.

News. Oh joy.

Naruto prepared himself for much boredom

"I need to check the weather!!" Deidara said happily as many of them looked at him disapprovingly.

At this point Sasuke walked in the room, Naruto stared at him, Sasuke met his gaze. Naruto hurriedly looked away and turned his attention back to TV. Sasuke smiled a little.

"..Today at 4:20 this morning four known crown court convicted criminals ensued a break out from Sharingan state prison, one criminal was already caught but there are still believed to be three left on the loose; those in the close vicinity should be on their guard at all times…' the voice came from the TV.

"Hey that isn't anywhere near us right?" Naruto asked side glancing at Deidara. Deidara stood up slowly and looked completely serious, something that was very unusual.

"..If any civilians have any information about the whereabouts of the three then they are to contact the police immediately…" Three pictures flashed up on the screen, and the names were read out below them "…Hoshigake Kisame, Sasori and Uchiha Itachi…"

Deidara immediately looked at Sasuke. Tenten, Sai and Hinata all turned their heads slowly to look at him also.

Naruto, who hadn't noticed the others continued to watch the television.

"Hey", he said, "This Uchiha dude looks a lot like you Sasuke; sure it's not you we should be wary of?" He finally looked over to him, however the smug look on his face was soon wiped off by the sound of the television being clicked off and the remote hurtling into a mirror.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Deidara started.

"That's seven years bad luck bastard", Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke didn't even look at him as he stormed out of the room, he slammed the door behind him. "Hmn?" Naruto was puzzled. The whole room fell silent

Deidara was the first to speak.

"Eeeeeeee…my mirror!!" He ran into the kitchen and soon came back holding a dustpan and brush.

"Oh dear."

Tenten exchanged looks with Sai silently. Neither of them wanted to fill Naruto in.

"What's up with him? I didn't mean it", Naruto said suddenly feeling guilty.

"Ah, Naruto, so, what are you going to the doctors for tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Something to do with your penis?"

"What?"

"Nothing".

"I'm just going to get a prescription, nothing major."

"W-would you like me to come with you Naruto?" Hinata was stood behind Sai, he jumped.

"You scared me".

"Mm…sorry".

"Yeah yeah! You can come, I wont be long though".

"Okay", she smiled back at him.

Deidara finished cleaning up the glass.

"Everyone please be nice to Sasuke-kun, I don't want any more of my mirrors broken". .

Naruto huffed.

"Why should I be…He's never nice to me", he mumbled.

Naruto came onto the fourth floor and into his room; no noise heard from the room opposite for the rest of the night.


End file.
